


Never Love Again

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [390]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Pre-Slash, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kylian a des problèmes que Neymar peut régler.
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé/Neymar
Series: FootballShot [390]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Never Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).



> Le nouvel album d'Eminem est LOURD 😲😲😲

Never Love Again

  
Il est sohvenr de notoriété publique de penser que plus on est célèbre, plus on fréquente le lit de personnes qu'on connaît à peine. Kylian peut se permettre de contredire cette thèse. Son lit est souvent vide, parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de contrôler son pénis, 20 ans ? On pourrait le comparer à un adolescent, il a des érections incontrôlées pendant des matches, et il n'arrive pas à en avoir quand il est avec des demoiselles. Il se déçoit lui-même, il ne veut pas être un gamin ! Il a déjà fait ses preuves, il est adulte ! Ça le fait rager dans sa barbe (imaginaire) de ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation sexuelle se déroulant bien de A à Z. Kylian entre dans les douches, il a juste envie de rentrer chez lui et d'hurler dans son oreiller qu'il veut une relation sexuelle ! Il est condamné à se masturber jusqu'à ce que ses hormones fonctionnent clairement !

  
''Tout va bien ?'' Neymar lui demande en s'écartant de sa douche pour le regarder

''Ouais, je crois.''

''Non Kylian, quel est le problème ?''

''Je veux coucher avec quelqu'un pour l'amour de dieu, je veux juste une fois réussir à avoir une relation sexuelle.''

''Je peux t'aider avec ça.''

''Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.''

''Tu as du mal avec les filles, as-tu au moins essayé les hommes ?''

''N-Non, mais vraiment...''

''Alors laisse-moi essayer.''

  
Kylian maintient son idée que c'est probablement une mauvaise chose, mais il donne rendez-vous à Neymar chez lui ce soir. Il attend plusieurs heures sur son canapé, à se demander s'il n'était pas aveuglé par l'adrénaline et ses hormones. Un rugissement apparaît rapidement sur ses joues, Neymar ne lui laisse pas beaucoup le temps de réfléchir et il se retrouve sur son lit, des lèvres chaudes autour de son pénis. Est-ce qu'il peut considérer ça comme sa première fois ? Seigneur tout se passe trio vite pour qu'il n'essaye pas de réagir... Tout ça parce qu'il avait des érections après avoir marqué...

  
Fin 


End file.
